The New Magic
by Lady Evenstar
Summary: A Clow-centered fic, with a twist. The Li empire is under threat from invading Merlin- mages, and it's up to Clow to save them. Wait a sec- you mean there's a REASON the Clow Cards were created?! Go fig. R&R!


The Li Empire is faced with the threat of war when an army commanded by powerful magicians invades their country. This is no ordinary threat, as they will soon find out, and in order to win a new magician, a new magic, is needed….

THE NEW MAGIC

The two armies stood facing each other on the rolling plains of China, in the breathless moment before battle begins, one waiting for the other to make the first move.

The invaders were clad in rusty breastplates and helmets, a rag-tag force with nasty swords in hand and large draft horses.

The native army was well equipped, with woven armor and helmets and the traditional samurai swords, their horses light and fast. However, they had not battled their way across Europe to get there, which put them at disadvantage.

And they knew it. They shifted nervously as they looked up in admiration to their commander, waiting for the moment of truth.

"CHARGE!" he cried. With a yell, they rushed across the field, ready to stare death in the face.

*****************

The sheets clung to the young man's sweaty body as he tossed in the deathly grip of his nightmare-vision, unable to awake. "They'll die!" he moaned. "They are all going to die!"

*****************

Fire on the plains. The grass was charred beneath the samurai's feet as he wielded his sword against the enemy.

It all seemed so unreal to him. Beside him, his fellows were dropping like flies, giving their lives for their honor and their country. 

The enemy was also dying. He was taking other human lives. Part of him refused to recognize the fact.

Upstroke, parry, backhand. Another of the barbarians landed at the warrior's feet, adding to the blood dripping from his sword.

Two attacked the warrior at once. Try as he might, he was not quick enough to handle them both. /I guess,/ he thought, /that I will die now./

But just as he was about to fail, glimmering shards of ice flew through the air and impaled his opponents.

"Commander!" he cried, spinning to face his savior.

Delsaki Li smiled. "You should be more careful, Mokani," he said as he sat atop his white steed, charging another burst of icicles within his hand. No one was more powerful in traditional magic than Delsaki.

Just as Mokani was about to respond, a burst of flames hit Delsaki from behind. He cried out in pain, and fell from his horse.

"What is this?" cried Delsaki hoarsely.

"Your pathetic magic tricks are nothing compared to the power I wield," called a voice, and then Delsaki was burned to death by another burst of flame.

Behind them, an invading commander-mage stood laughing, fireball in hand.

"BASTARD!" cried Mokani, charging the mage.

*****************

"NO!" cried the young man, launching into a sitting position on his bed and clutching at his heart. His shoulder-length black hair hung in tangles about his face. 

"Please, stop it, stop!" he cried. "I don't want to see any more! This is what's going on now, isn't it? I don't want to see it!"

But the vision took him again.

*****************

Mokani collapsed at the mage's feet, clutching his burned face.

The mage kicked him, and then bent to whisper in his ear. "Your pathetic army cannot beat us."

Mokani spat in his face. The mage wiped it off, disgust evident in his expression, and then kicked him again. "I will spare your life, you little ingrate, if you take this message to your Matriarch: The Sable Order of Merlin has come. Do you understand?"

Mokani nodded.

"Get going," the mage laughed, and then released him.

Mokani stumbled and turned around.

The battlefield was littered with bodies. Only about a dozen of the invaders were left standing. All of his people were dead, including the commander.

Gathering resolve, Mokani turned and headed back to the Li palace.

*****************

When the young man woke again, sunlight was streaming through his windows. He reached up a trembling hand and wiped away the tears trailing down his face.

He always had visions, mostly of the future, but sometimes of what was going on at present. At first, it had been fun, just a game. He did fortune telling for the other children in town; his predictions seemed just a little more accurate than those of other magicians.

"It was only supposed to be a game," he murmured, "but I don't want to see them any more. They are too intense. I can't- I can't handle it."

He didn't want to see any more death and destruction. He didn't want to know what was coming. He just wanted to be normal. Was that too much to ask?

He took a few shuddering breaths, and then gathered his calm again. There was nothing he could do about it, except wish.

"Delsaki failed then," he stated matter- of -factly, as he threw on his clothes and tied his hair into a ponytail, getting ready for breakfast.

"A messenger!" someone cried outside his bedroom door. "A messenger has come!"

The child threw open his door. "Clow, come see, a messenger has just arrived!" he smiled.

Clow smiled back at the child. "Thank you, John," he said as he slid on his glasses.

John was an English peasant boy who served the Li family. His parents had been waifs, and were not able to keep him, so they sent him away. Clow had a particular liking for the child.

He followed John down to the Great Hall. Oni was there, sitting on her throne, and a battered warrior was kneeling before her.

"He said he was of the Sable Order of Merlin…" the warrior was saying.

Oni was the Matriarch of the Li clan, and a powerful magician.

Clow's mother was Oni's daughter, but that did not mean they were close.

"Ah, my son, you've arrived," said Jumie as Clow strode up beside her. She looked beautiful as always, her hair left loose and flowing, dressed in a light pink kimono. "Mokani has returned. He said that our army…"

"Yes, mother, I know. I saw," said Clow.

His mother looked at him compassionately. She knew full well that Clow did not like having visions.

"This means that you are now our heir, since your cousin Delsaki has died, grandson," Oni called to him, frowning with distaste.

Oni had never even pretended to like him. Clow was the illegitimate son of Jumie and an English sailor. Not only was he born out of wedlock, he was born of a man who was not Chinese. And on top of that, he refused to take the Li name, instead keeping his Father's name, Read.

"Such a pity," continued Oni. "That boy was going somewhere. He earned his family honor. You, on the other hand. Always wasting your time on books and such trivial things. From now on, that will change, do you hear me? You will go out and fight." Oni sighed. "Maybe things would be different if you had a decent Father…"

"Mother!" cried Jumie, eyes flashing.

"Yes, yes, child, I know you loved him, but…"

"What is the Sable Order of Merlin?" Clow asked, cutting her off. He kept his face carefully neutral.

"How could you possibly know…"

"I saw the whole thing. Last night."

Oni's frown grew deeper. It annoyed her that Clow was such a powerful magician. "The Sable Order is a rogue band of magicians from Europe. They have been stirring up trouble ever since the Roman Empire persecuted the Pagans. They intend to conquer the world, even China. That is why they have come." She gave another of her trademark sighs. "They have destroyed a quarter of our army!"

"Since the Roman Empire persecuted the Pagans- but that was ages ago!" said Clow.

"They remember their vows," answered Oni. "Now it is up to you, Clow, to figure out a way to defeat them, or you will loose the inheritance."

/Why can't she do it?/ thought Clow bitterly, but did not voice his opinion.

He looked up at Oni, who was smiling cruelly. It was probably because she wanted him to fail.

*****************

"Wouldn't you like to eat, love?" Jumie asked, setting down a tray of food beside Clow. He had been meditating in front of the Great Fire almost all day, muttering to himself and laying out Tarot cards.

Sometimes Jumie feared for her son. He did not play like most of the other adolescents his age. He spent most of his time reading and doing magic, always keeping to himself.

He glanced up at her, blue eyes burning intensely in his young face. "Thank you, mother," he said.

He was not a bad looking boy. He was sixteen years old, lean and fit, with long dark hair and smooth pale skin, like his Father's.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," he answered.

Clow took a bite of food as she left, and continued to meditate. He had foreseen a great many possible futures, none of which were good for the Li family. So what was to be done about it?

He turned over one of the Tarot cards that he laid out- the Ace of Wands. The card of invention, or creation.

Then the Ace of swords was laid out, with the Last Judgement atop it. 

"The Ace of Swords is a victorious card, a card that signifies victory. That is a good sign- it means that we can win. But the Last judgement is laid on top of it- the card of change. So a change in victory? No, that doesn't sound right."

Clow thought a moment more. "The Ace of Swords can also mean force. We need to change our force, our army."

He glanced over to the other Tarot card. "Creation," he muttered.

"I get it! Create a new army. Create a new magic!"

Just as the words were out of his mouth, he saw it. Himself, standing in the middle of a battlefield, a staff clutched in his hands. It was glowing with power, a sun and moon atop it. Beside him was an angel, glowing in the moon's light, clothed all in white. His pulse quickened at the sight of the man.

Another creature, a golden lion with wings, flew overhead and settled beside them.

"Windy," he heard himself call. A card materialized and touched the tip of his wand. "Attack the enemy!"

The card transformed into an ethereal woman that zoomed across the field, creating a gale behind her as she did. Warriors fell in her path.

"Firey!" he called. An impish creature created entirely of flames materialized and attacked the field again.

Clow was suddenly engulfed in fire. He cried out and tried to break loose but he could not. Voices were whispering, chanting to him as cards passed before his eyes.

"Windy, Watery, Firey, Earthy," they began softly, and then crescendoed. "Light, Dark, Fly, Storm, Thunder, Shot, Power, Fight, Sword, Shield…"

"NO!" Clow cried as the volume became unbearable, and covered his ears. Just as he felt himself begin to go unconscious, a slender but strong pale hand grasped his and tugged. Clow opened his eyes. It was the angel from before, even more beautiful close up. His eyes were like a cat's, a pale blue in color, burning and yet reassuring. "Clow-sama," he said, the sound warped as if coming from far away. "Clow-sama," he repeated, and then the vision began to fade away.

"Clow-sama," he heard John saying. He was being shaken vigorously. "Clow-sama, wake up!"

Clow opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling of the meditation chamber.

"How long have I been here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"All night," said John cheerfully. "It's time for breakfast! Your mother was worried."

"Thanks, John," he said, sitting up. Had he really been here all night?

John trotted out of the chamber doors as Clow struggled to his feet. He stared at the embers of the fire. What had that vision been all about?  Who was that who saved him?

Clow jumped as the fire suddenly flickered and came back to life again. A figure was present in the flames.

"Do you understand what you need to do?" it asked.

"Who are you?" he gasped, scuttling backwards away from the flames. "This day just keeps getting weirder."

"Do you understand what you need to do?" it repeated. "Create the cards, Read. Create the Clow Cards."

"How?" he asked.

The figure shook its head. "Create the cards," it said again, and faded away. "Then you can win."

"Wait!" he cried, but it was too late. The figure was gone.

*****************

Nelys gasped as she looked up from the fire burning in the main tent of the camp.

"It has begun," said the other in the tent, his face obscured by the clouds of incense.

"Yes, indeed," she agreed. "He has awoken."

A heavy silence fell between them. Both knew of the prophecy that the Merlin back home had made; that once they arrived in the east, a powerful magician would awaken, and if they were not careful, he would be the end of them, and their campaign.

"Then how should we proceed, Mithras?" she asked carefully.

"I believe that you know the answer to that, Nelys," he answered.

Mithras was the head Mage on the campaign; Nelys was the head Sorceress. They barely had to speak in order to see what was on each other's minds, so powerful were they.

"You cannot mean to kill him!?" came a young voice from the entrance of the tent.

"Watch your tongue, my son!" hissed Nelys.

"Yes, Mother," he said with a small bow, sweeping off his traveling cloak. Ilbe was his name, and he was the ten-year-old son of Nelys. Of all of them, he had been in this place the longest, watching the enemy from the inside.

"You know who he is," prompted Mithras.

"I do," agreed Ilbe.

"We must kill him immediately. Set the plan into action."

"With all do respect, my master, he's very powerful. I'm not sure if the plan will work…"

"Silence!" roared Mithras. "Of course it will. It has to."

"Do as he says, Ilbe," said Nelys. "It is better to kill a beast while he sleeps than while he is at the height of his powers."

"Of course, mother," said Ilbe, then threw on his traveling cloak again and headed back to the enemy's home.

"Let us meditate for the success," said Mithras, exiting the tent with a smile.

"Yes…" sighed Nelys, looking into the dancing flames. Now she let her true self shine through, releasing it like a breath of fresh air in his absence. It was dangerous for her to let Mithras see her true thoughts.

"Ah well," she said quietly. "In a while, all will be revealed."

*****************

A/N: Well, I've started *another* story while I'm supposed to be working on like three others, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head! I was kinda inspired while watching Berserk. (Pretty good anime, ne? Doesn't Griffith remind you of Yueh? I dunno maybe it's just the hair.)

Anyways, this is my first CCS fanfic, which is kinda surprising considering it's like my favorite anime! So please review. I'll be happy if I even get three reviews, since fanfics on Clow Read aren't that popular. (I dunno why, Clow's a really cool guy! I like fanfics that deal with he and Yueh.)

We-ell, until later! Review! ~Lady Evenstar


End file.
